


Mistaken Identity

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Cat Grant is not the first person to mistake Kara's relationship with Alex as something...more. But, she might be the last person.





	

Kara’s heart thundered in her chest—loud pounding thuds echoed in her ears—as she stared open-mouthed at Cat Grant. “I…” the blonde-haired woman stuttered nervously, “what?”

“I said,” Cat lifted her eyes from the mess of paperwork strewn across her desk to meet Kara’s bright blue eyes directly, “that you should invite that girlfriend of yours to the Annual CatCo Employees Gala next week.”

“Girlfriend?” Kara squeaked, her voice high and tight, and her cheeks flushed at the sharp look Cat gave her in response.

“The brunette that’s brought you lunch three times this week.” Cat explained with a mocking patience. “Really Keira, I wasn’t born last week.”

“Of course not Miss Grant.” Kara mumbled awkwardly.

“Good.” Cat nodded sharply. “Now, I’ll be disappointed if you don’t invite her Keira, anyone that dedicated deserves a night out every now and then, and I spare no expense for these Galas.”

“I agree Miss Grant.” Kara said with a nervous jerk of her head.

“Now,” Cat waved her hand dismissively at the younger woman, “go and fetch me the layouts for the evening edition of the Tribune. I want to check Mr Olsen’s pictures of Supergirl.”

“Yes, of course, Miss Grant.” Kara swallowed as she turned on her heel to scuttle out of the woman’s office. “I’ll get those right to you.”

“You be sure to do that Keira.” Cat said, and her eyes flickered up to glance at her assistant’s retreating back as a small smile crept its way onto her lips.

“Alex,” Kara typed anxiously into her phone, “I need a favour…”

~

“You so owe me for this.” Alex grumbled as she stood beside Kara facing the open expanse of the dance floor.

“I know.” Kara murmured as she leant in to press a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Anything you want.”

“Anything?” Alex cocked her eyebrow. “I’ll remember that. Are you ready?”

“To pretend that you’re my girlfriend in front of my boss and my friends?” Kara sucked in a deep breath before she took Alex’s elbow. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Relax.” Alex smiled softly. “We’ll be fine. It’ll be just like prom.”

“I stepped up Jonathan’s foot and crushed two of his toes at prom.” Kara muttered with a confused frown.

“True,” Alex hummed with a chuckle, “but our dance went smoothly.”

“That’s because you actually knew how to dance.” Kara replied with a wry smile. “It helps when someone knows how to lead.”

~

Three hours into the Gala Alex Danvers found herself in a position reminiscent of Kara’s prom night—on the dance floor, the young Kryptonian waist clasped in one hand, leading a slow dance around the middle of the dance floor. The dark-haired woman let her eyes drift across Kara’s face, taking in the contented smile that strained the edges of Kara’s mouth and the glittering twinkle in the younger woman’s eyes, as she spun her around the room. Alex’s heart thumped in her chest, pounding out a thunderous rhythm against her sternum, whilst her fingers itched to bury themselves in Kara’s luscious blonde hair.

“I think,” Kara murmured, her voice quiet but her tone pleased, into Alex’s ear as she leaned closer to the shorter woman. “I think this is the best 'date' I’ve ever been on.”

“Me too.” Alex found herself replying without thought before she tightened her grip on Kara’s waist to draw her in tighter against her body.

“Is it…” Kara paused and swallowed hard to displace the lump in her throat. “Do you…”

“Can I kiss you Kara?” Alex asked softly as she disentangled her hand from Kara’s hand to cradle the blonde-haired woman’s cheek and meet bright blue eyes.

“Always.” Kara breathed out already following the gentle direction of Alex’s hand to bring their mouths together in a soft, but powerful, kiss.

It was slow, it was soft, and it was perfect.


End file.
